Gaara en South Park
by fatimataichou
Summary: Gaara termina por error en South Park. Cartman no deja de molestarlo y por eso el pelirojo quiere matarlo. Kankuro se encuentra con Stan y los demás pero Kyle cree que es Batman. Además Deidara y Sasori están tras el jinchuriki. ¿Cómo acabará la historia?
1. Chapter 1

Gaara en South Park

**N/A: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Baki se dirigían a Konoha a por los exámenes chunin pero el menor se equivoca de avión y en vez de ir a la aldea escondida de la hoja, termina en South Park.**

**Ni los personajes de South Park ni los de Naruto que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen. **

Capitulo 1

-Kankuro, Temari.- les habló un hombre alto con la mitad de la cara tapada con una tela que sólo dejaba ver su ojo derecho y unas líneas rojas pintadas en su cara.-, voy a comprar un par de cosas al kiosco. Ustedes quédense aquí con el equipaje y no pierdan de vista a Gaara.

Los alumnos del jounin ya estaban acostumbrados a que les ordenaran vigilar a su hermano. No sólo porque fueran familia, sino también porque el menor de ellos era el portados del Shukaku, un demonio con forma de mapache con un gran poder destructivo. Pero lo más importante es que el peligroso bijuu era el motivo por el cual Gaara había crecido en soledad y acecinaba, incluso a veces sin razón. Aunque habían vivido con él desde pequeños, no se habían acostumbrado aún a la idea de que era su hermano menor. Y eso era porque él era la verdadera autoridad en su familia y quien se imponía a sus hermanos.

La idea de quedarse a solas con Gaara no les agradaba en lo más mínimo pero no tenían otra opción. Se encontraban en medio del aeropuerto de la aldea de la arena, en el país del viento. Debían tomar un avión que los llevaría a los tres genins y a su sensei a la aldea de la hoja del país del fuego para llevar a cabo los exámenes para subir de rango a chunin.

Baki desapareció en poco tiempo entre la masa de gente del aeropuerto dejando solos a sus tres alumnos.

-¿Kankuro, qué traes en tu valija?- le preguntó su hermana viendo la enorme maleta negra junto al mayor.

-¿Tú qué crees? A Karasu, claro.

-Tu marioneta no es tan grande como para ocupar todo ese espacio. Estoy segura que llevas algo más.

-Bueno, si. Traje kunais, bombas de humo, agujas, distintos tipos de venenos y algunas partes de marionetas en caso de que necesite reparaciones, sólo lo esencial.

-¿Lo esencial? ¡Pero si empacaste todo lo que guardas en el taller!

-Es lo que necesito para la ofensiva. ¡Nadie dijo nada de que tú no podías llevar ese abanico enorme!- exclamó a la vez que señalaba el objeto gigantesco que llevaba Temari.

-Al menos yo sólo llevo eso. Es lo único que necesito para pelear.

-Claaaaro. Tú sólo necesitas eso. ¿No? ¡Esa es la mentira más grande que he escuchado en mi vida! Si tu abanico es lo único que vas a usar como arma. . . ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-¿Esto?- preguntó señalando una valija tan grande como la de su hermano.- Aquí llevo toda mi ropa.

-Estas no son vacaciones, Temari. Vamos a por lo exámenes chunin. ¿Para qué necesitas tantas cosas?

-Te olvidas que soy mujer, Kankuro. Yo uso zapatos, sandalias, zapatillas, pantalones, polleras, vestidos, remeras, musculosas, tops, blusas, buzos, sweaters, camperas, jaketas, poleras, estraples y mini faldas. Además de accesorios como collares, aros, anillos, pulseras, brazaletes y tobilleras. Más maquillaje como sombra de ojos, delineador, lápiz labial y no me puedo olvidar de las cremas del todos los días, mi shampoo especial y. . . – enumeraba la kunoichi como si fuese lo más normal del mundo llevar todas esas cosas. Mientras tanto, el marionetista intentaba contar con los dedos todo lo que nombraba su hermana sin poder creer la cantidad de cosas que ella necesitaba.

En ese momento su sensei estaba regresando tranquilamente del kiosco con algunas bolsas en sus manos. Pero en cuanto vio que algo andaba mal con sus alumnos abandonó la caminata para correr hacia ellos.

-¡¿Dónde está Gaara?!

-¿Qué? Ah si, está por allá. . . – le indicó Kankuro al jounin el lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba el pelirrojo.- ¿Pero si estaba ahí un segundo?

-¡Idiotas! ¡Les dije que lo vigilaran!

-No pudo haber salido del aeropuerto. . . ¿Verdad?

-No, eso es imposible. No tardé mucho en el kiosco, seguramente no pudo llegar a la salida en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué tal si lo llamamos por el altavoz?- propuso la chica.

Claaaaro, porque Gaara va a venir corriendo hacia nosotros si lo llamamos. ¿Verdad? ¡No seas tonta Temari!

-¡Al menos yo si estoy proponiendo algo, Kankuro!

-Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es buscarlo por todo el aeropuerto.- les dijo Baki.- Yo iré al piso de arriba. Kankuro, tú al de abajo. Y Temari, búscalo en éste. Nos vemos aquí mismo en diez minutos. ¡Dispérsense!

-¡Si!

-De inmediato los tres se separaron y comenzaron la búsqueda del jinchuriki. Éste, aburrido, se había ido a recorrer el lugar y mientras pasaba por entre la gente observando los distintos puestos de comida, revistas y demás. Se había alejado demasiado de su equipo casi sin darse cuenta. Había llegado hasta una gran habitación donde las paredes estaban hechas de vidrio para que la gente pudiera ver los aviones despegar y aterrizar.

"Su atención por favor. El vuelo de las 11:15hs con destino a Konoha está apunto de despegar. Hagan favor los pasajeros de abordar por el andén 6. Muchas gracias."

La voz de una mujer joven sonó por los altoparlantes por todo el aeropuerto de modo que todos escucharon el aviso. Gaara recordó que ese era su vuelo y dado que ya tenía consigo su calabaza atada a su espalda, no veía porque debía regresar con sus hermanos y su sensei. En lugar de eso decidió subir al avión.

Tranquilo aunque con su conocida mirada penetrante, salió a la pista para encontrar el avión en el andén 6. Entonces vio el dichoso número pintado con blanco sobre el asfalto y sin dudarlo un segundo subió al avión que se encontraba allí.

Por su parte, los demás shinobilis no tenían la menor idea de donde podría estar el subaku y por ello habían vuelto al lugar en el que habían acordado el encuentro.

-¿Dónde puede estar?

-Ya revisamos todos lo pisos pero supongo que debemos revisar de nuevo.

-Nos sería más fácil si no hubiera tanta gente.

"Su atención por favor. El vuelo de las 11:15hs con destino a Konoha está apunto de despegar. Hagan favor los pasajeros de abordar por el andén 6. Muchas gracias."

-Ese es nuestro vuelo. Si lo perdemos. . .

-¡No podemos perder ese avión!

-Ahora que lo pienso- comenzó a decir Kankuro.-, puede que Gaara ya se haya subido al avión. Después de todo si llevaba su arena no creo que regrese sabiendo que nuestro vuelo va a despegar.

-Es cierto. Estos avisos se escuchan en todo el aeropuerto, seguramente él ya lo escuchó. Entonces subamos nosotros también a nuestro avión.- les dijo Baki.

-¡Si!

Y dicho esto los tres ninjas de la arena tomaron sus valijas y se dirigieron al andén con el número 6 escrito en el suelo. Una vez que ya estuvieran dentro, buscaron con la mirada al menor pero no lo había rastro de él. Al darse cuenta de que el jinchuriki aún no había abordado el avión, dieron media vuelta para bajar a buscarlo pero una azafata los detuvo ordenándoles que tomaran asiento puesto que el avión ya se estaba moviendo. Y sin que ellos lo notaran, el avión pasó junto al andén 9, en el cual un pelirrojo estaba tomando asiento.

"Señores pasajeros, les habla su piloto. Llegaremos a South Park Colorado en breve. Por favor pongan sus asientos en posición vertical y abrochen sus cinturones. Gracias por viajar con nosotros y esperamos que elijan American Aerolines nuevamente."

Ya le parecía bastante extraño que no se encontrara con Kankuro, Temari o Baki en el avión y ahora además no había llegado a la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Konoha? No entiendo de qué me hablas, chico.- le dijo un hombre de tez oscura, gordo y con un gorro blanco de cocinero luego de que Gaara le preguntase la ubicación de la villa.

-Es una aldea ninja del país del fuego.

-¿El país del fuego? Déjame pensar. . . creo que hay una provincia en Argentina llamada Tierra del fuego. ¡Hey hey! ¿A dónde vas?- lo llamó viendo que el extranjero se daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

-Es obvio que no sabes nada y yo debo darme prisa o llegaré tarde a los exámenes chunin.

-¿Dijiste exámenes chunin? Espera un momento, chico. Creo que sé a donde quieres ir. Pero está un poco lejos de aquí, mejor te llevo en mi auto.

-¿Seguro que conoces el camino?- le preguntó desconfiado, volteándose para mirarlo.

-Caro. Es más, conozco a unos chicos que también van a hacer los exámenes. Estaban muy nerviosos pero seguro que les va a ir bien. La tranquilidad y la confianza son la clave.

Y diciendo esto, ambos se subieron al dichoso vehículo.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, un profesor estaba haciendo realidad la pesadilla de sus alumnos.

-Miren chicos, la señora Garrison no pudo venir porque está atravesando un problema emocional. ¿OK?

-¡Aleluya! ¡Alabado sea el señor!- exclamó un chico gordo, subiéndose a su banco y mirando hacia el cielo.

-Eric, siéntate. De todos modos harán el examen hoy. ¿OK?

-¡Ay carajo!

-Kenny, ven aquí. Toma estos papeles y repártelos a tus compañeros a tus compañeros. ¿OK?

Entonces otro niño con un buzo naranja que sólo dejaba ver sus dos ojos, se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba el hombre más alto para agarrar las temidas hojas. Cuando estaba dándole una a los últimos estudiantes, se escuchó como se abría la puerta del aula.

-Disculpe profesor, será mejor que venga un momento.- le dijo una mujer con anteojos y cabello ondulado y rubio.

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿OK?

-Sólo venga, señor.

-Muy bien niños, ahora vuelvo. ¿OK?

En el momento en que se cerró la puerta, todos los allí presentes gritaron de alegría y tiraron al aire los exámenes.

-¿Lo ves, Kyle?- le preguntó el chico gordo a su compañero de clase.- Si no existiera un Dios esto nunca pasaría. Gracias señor.- agradeció poniendo cara de niño bueno y mirando hacia el techo.

-Cartman, él sólo se fue por un momento y en cuanto vuelva tendremos que hacer la prueba.

Entonces el niño del buzo naranja mencionó algo invendible, aunque no para sus amigos.

-Es cierto. ¿Por qué siempre quieres arruinarlo todo, Kyle?- le dio la razón un chico con un gorro azul y rojo en la cabeza.

Pero como bien había dicho el del gorro verde, el profesor regresó al aula en seguida.

-Niños, vuelvan a sus lugares en este preciso instante ¿OK?- les ordenó y así lo hicieron todos.- Ah ocurrido algo imprevisto.

-¡Si, lo sabía! ¡Exterminaron a todos los judíos! ¡Chúpame las bolas, Kyle!

-Si los judíos hubieran sido exterminados, yo no estaría aquí, culón.

-OH si tienes razón.

-¿Puedo seguir, Cartman?

-Si, por favor siga con su explicación señor profesor.- le dijo, nuevamente con una apariencia angelical falsa.

-Como les estaba diciendo, algo inusual pasó. ¿OK? Un nuevo alumno llegó recientemente a nuestra escuela especialmente para hacer el examen de hoy. ¿OK? Así que denle una calurosa bienvenida a su nuevo compañero. Pasa niño. ¿OK?

Al terminar de decir esto, la puerta se abrió de par en par para darle paso a otro niño vestido completamente distinto a los demás. Tenía el cabello de un color rojizo, sus ojos verdes estaban delineados con una fina línea negra y en su frente llevaba una letra en otro idioma, también de color rojo. Además llevaba unas ropas muy extrañas que los alumnos nunca antes habían visto y lo más raro de todo: traía una calabaza atada a la espalda.

Continuará. . .

-¿Esto fue lo mejor que pudiste escribir, hum?

-Demo. . . Deidara-sempai, es mi primer fic y creo que me quedó bastante bien. Además uno va aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

-Es que la historia no me convence, hum.

-Pero la trama se va a poner mejor a medida que vallan pasando los capítulos. Y puede que aparezcas vos también si los lectores me dejan reviews. . .

-¿De verdad, hum? Entonces ustedes dejen reviews que no tardan más de cinco minutos, hum. Porque si no mi alumna se deprime y no escribe. ¡Y yo quiero aparecer en la historia, hum!

-Bueno, ya escucharon a mi sempai. Gracias por leer mi fic y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si dejan reviews, si no me pongo triste y no sigo).


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Hola a todos los lectores y gracias por leer mi fic :D

A partir de este capítulo (creo), la historia va a transcurrir en South Park, así que ya pueden imaginarse el vocabulario que van a usar algunos personajes, los cuales no me pertenecen. El que no le guste puede dejar de leer y listo.

Capítulo 2

-Oye, niño. ¿Por qué no te presentas? ¿OK?

-Mi nombre es Subaku no Gaara.- dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-OK. Toma una hoja y ve a sentarte. Chicos, tienen una hora para hacer el examen. ¿OK?

Mientras algunos se quejaban del corto tiempo que tenían para terminar la difícil evaluación, el pelirrojo caminó hasta un escritorio vacío en el fondo del aula.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Oigan chicos. ¿Vieron eso? ¡Usa delineador! ¡JAJAJAJA!- les gritó Cartean a los otros sin importarle que el Subaku lo escuchara.- No no, esperen. ¡JAJAJA! Esto es demasiado ¡Usa una remera con redes! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Si hubiese sido un día normal, Gaara ya lo hubiera acecinado pero en ese momento pensó que debería controlarse y aprobar el examen chunin de una vez. Luego encargaría de él.

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, la complicada evaluación les resultaba un verdadero desafío para Stan, Kyle, Cartean, Kenny y algunos otros que habían preferido jugar video juegos en lugar de estudiar. Por su parte, el shinobi de la arena se encontraba muy tranquilo respondiendo todas las preguntas sin problemas. Pero esto no era el resultado de largas horas de estudio y trabajo, sino que empleaba un jutsu que le permitía reunir su arena en la palma de su mano, darle forma de ojo y luego utilizarlo para ver lo que contestaban los demás y copiarlos. Mientras lo hacía, le parecía algo extraño lo que preguntaban en la prueba, cosas de las que nunca había oído hablar. Durante toda su vida no había aprendido otra cosa que a lanzar shurikens, controlar su chacra, realizar ninjutsus y en que consistían el genjutsu y el taijutsu. Pensó que el examen abarcaría esos temas, pero aún así la pregunta "¿Qué es la fotosíntesis?" resplandecía en el punto 2. No tenía la menor idea de que se trataba eso pero luego de copiarse del chico delante de él, entendió que era el método por el cual las plantas tomaban el dióxido de carbono del aire y eliminaban oxígeno. Luego de leer toda la explicación no lograba comprender para que le serviría saber eso en su vida ninja. De todos modos copió la respuesta en su hoja sin pensarlo demasiado.

Pero mientras copiaba la respuesta de la pregunta 3, un niño con gorro verde lo miraba con la boca abierta. "¿Ese es un ojo? No puedo creerlo ¿Realmente es un ojo esa cosa que está flotando allí? Y está. ¿Está leyendo? ¡¿Qué nadie ve el ojo?! ¡¿Cómo es que sólo yo lo veo?!" pensaba Kyle.

-¡Stan Stan!- susurraba intentando llamar la atención de su amigo.

-¡Shhhhh! Ahora no, Kyle. Nos van a castigar.

-Pero Stan, tienes que verlo. ¡Mira lo que está haciendo!

-¡Kyle, deja de hablar con Stan! ¿OK?

Luego de que el profesor lo descubriera, decidió no intentar comunicarse con el chico del gorro azul y rojo nuevamente. En vez de eso siguió haciendo la prueba pensando en lo que les diría a sus amigos en cuanto terminase la hora.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos en muy poco tiempo. Cuando tan sólo faltaban instantes para que sonara el timbre, los ojos del maestro cabezón no se movían del reloj y seguían con la mirada el movimiento de las agujas de éste.

¡¡¡Riiiiiiiiinnng!!!

-Dejen sus lápices, el tiempo terminó. ¿OK? Antes de salir al patio dejen sus exámenes en mi escritorio. ¿OK? Voy a corregirlos durante el recreo, así que sabrán sus calificaciones cuando vuelvan. ¿OK?

Dicho esto todos se acercaron al lugar indicado, algunos con miedo y terror y otros más relajados. Y poco a poco salieron del salón. Cartean, Kyle, Kenny y Stan se fueron juntos como siempre pero a diferencia de otras veces, el más gordo de los cuatro parecía verdaderamente feliz y ansioso mientras que el del buzo naranja parecía nervioso.

-Oigan, chicos. ¿No se mueren por saber que tiene dentro?- les preguntó.

-¿Dentro? ¿Dentro de qué?

-¿Cómo dentro de qué? De la calabaza que lleva en la espalda. ¿No tienen ganas de saber que hay?

-Mnmnmoprunrunnunmn

-Lo ven, Kenny es un buen amigo y me apoya.

-No lo sé chicos.- comenzó el del gorro verde.- Él tiene algo raro. Tal vez no deberíamos molestarlo.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Kyle?

-¡JAJAJAJA! Yo sé lo que te pasa, judío.- le dijo Cartean.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. ¡JAJAJAJA! Estás celoso. ¿Verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no, culón!

-JAJAJAJAJA. No tienes que negarlo, Kyle. Yo sé que es difícil para ti entender que moleste a alguien más pero tendrás que aceptarlo.

-Ya basta, Cartean, lo digo en serio. Mientras hacíamos la prueba, vi como usaba un ojo flotante para copiar las respuestas.

-¿Un ojo?

-Si, ya sé que suena loco pero ya nos pasaron cosas locas antes. ¿No? Créeme, Stan.

-No lo sé, Kyle. . . un ojo para copiarse. . . eso ya es demasiado. Digo ¿Por qué no simplemente mirar las respuestas? Eso es mucho más fácil.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero no creo que debamos molestarlo. Ya saben, por si acaso.

-¡Olvídalo, Kyle!- se enojó el gordo.- Él usa delineador para ojos, remeras con redes. ¡Tiene escrito maríca en la cara!

-¡Oh vamos, Cartean! Estás exagerando todo.

-No no es enserio. Le pregunté a un chico que sabe varios idiomas y me dijo que el tatuaje que tiene en la frente dice "amor". ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Lo sé es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Pero lo es! ¡JAJAJAJA!

-Stan, por favor. Eres mi mejor amigo. Deberías creerme.

-Tienes razón, Kyle. Cartean, ve tú a molestarlo si quieres, yo no voy.

-Como quieras, Stan. Vamos Kenny.

-Morununumohnoirunmmnm.

-¡Qué dices Kenny! ¡No te vas a morir!

-Momreununumnomonum

Como quieran. Pero quiero que sepan que creía que eran mis amigos y que me decepcionaron.

Después de nuevamente poner su cara-de-niño-bueno-falsa, se alejó dejando solos a los otros tres sin que a ellos les afectara en lo más mínimo lo que les acababa de decir. Cartean estaba caminando sin destino fijo cuando un pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente. "Esperen un segundo. ¿Cómo carajo se supone que voy a ver que tiene dentro esa calabaza si nunca se la saca?"

-¡Oye, Butters!- llamó Cartean a un niño rubio después de pensar un rato.

-Ah ho-hola, Eric. ¿Cómo estás?

-La verdad es que estoy pasando por un mal momento. . . – y diciendo esto lo miró con aquella mirada-de-niño-bueno que tan bien le salía.

-Oh. ¿E-En serio?

-Si, Stan, Kenny, y Kyle me abandonaron y me dejaron solo.

-Oh, cu-cuanto lo siento.

-Si, es una verdadera pena. ¿Pero sabes algo Butters? Esto me hizo entender que ellos no eran mis verdaderos amigos.

-¿A no?

-No Butters, tu eres mi mejor amigo.

-¿Yo?

-Claro que si amigo. Y como buenos amigos que somos debemos hacer cosas juntos. ¿No lo piensas así?

-Y. . . ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Oh, nada complicado. Sólo tienes que trabar una puerta.

-Ho-hola Gaara.- lo saludó nervioso un chico con el pelo amarillo.

El pelirrojo no se molestó en devolverle el saludo, simplemente lo miró y siguió su camino directo al baño. Pero en cuanto intentó entrar en el pequeño cubículo se dio cuenta que le era imposible atravesar la puerta con su calabaza. Sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, le dejó junto a ésta. Y mientras él estaba dentro, Butters fue hasta allí y trabó la puerta con su cuerpo impidiendo que el Subaku saliera.

-Bien hecho Butters. Ahora vamos a ver que tiene en esa calabaza.- le dijo Cartean después de salir de su escondite, el cual no era mas que otro cubículo al fondo del baño.

-Hum. . . Eric. ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

-¿Cómo qué por qué?- le preguntó mientras tomaba el susodicho objeto.- Usa maquillaje, remeras con redes, una calabaza, tiene escrito "amor" en la cara, es el chico nuevo. ¡Es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar! ¡¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?!

-Es que. . . tal vez. . . .

-¿Butters, te pedí algún consejo?

-Bueno. . . no. Pero yo pienso que. . .

-¡Entonces no digas nada!- le gritó enojado.- Y veamos que hay aquí dentro de una vez.

En cuanto quitó el corcho que tapaba la abertura de la calabaza, contempló con sorpresa su contenido.

-¿Arena? ¡¿Para qué carajo guarda arena en una calabaza?!

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.- lo interrumpió con su voz de ultratumba.

-¡Ah! Hola Gaara. ¿Cómo estás, amigo? Yo sólo estaba cuidándote tu calabaza. No querrás que alguien te la robe. ¿Verdad?

-Te has estado burlando de mí durante todo el día y la única razón por la que no te presté atención fue para terminar el examen pero ahora nada me detiene. . .

¡¡¡Riiiiiiiiinnng!!!

El sonio del timbre que daba por finalizado el recreo retumbó en los oídos de Eric como si fuesen el canto de un ángel, mientras que para el pelirrojo significaba que tendría que esperar para su venganza pues debía conocer el resultado de su evaluación.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Mala suerte, maríca. El recreo terminó y eso significa que no puedes hacerme nada. NANANANA no puedes hacerme nada nananananana.- se burló el gordo.

Ante la inminente verdad, un desilusionado Gaara se volvió a colocar la calabaza en la espalda, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del baño para volver a clase. Pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, se detuvo y sin siquiera mirar a Carman le dijo:

-Esto no terminará así. Cuando menos te lo esperes. . . voy a ir por ti. . . y te acecinaré.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, se perdió de vista y los otros dos chicos se quedaron en el baño, solos y sin saber que pensar.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Si, claro. ¿Y cómo me vas a matar? ¿Me vas a tirar arena a los ojos? ¡JAJAJAJA!- se rió con confianza el del gorro celeste.

-No-no lo sé, Eric. Tal vez no deberíamos haberlo molestado. ¡Ahora nos quiere acecinar!

-¿De qué hablas, Butters? Él no nos va a acecinar, sólo estaba bromeando. Ya sabes, yo también digo que quiero matar a Kyle pero en realidad no lo hago.

-Ese sujeto me da escalofríos.

-OK chicos, quiero decirles que este examen es uno de los más importantes que tendrán que hacer en toda su vida. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que estudiaran? Pues era para esto. ¿OK? Estoy seguro que más de la mitad de ustedes estuvieron jugando videojuegos durante toda la semana en lugar de estudiar. ¿Y saben como sé esto? ¡Porque más de la mitad de ustedes reprobaron el examen! ¿OK? Y estoy muy decepcionado. ¿OK? Ahora los voy a llamar a cada uno y cuando lo haga quiero que vengan al escritorio a buscar sus hojas. ¿OK?

Después de que terminase el recreo y que todos los alumnos entraran a clase, el profesor les había dado aquella mala noticia. Poco a poco todos los nombres de los allí presentes fueron nombrados por él. Las expresiones de los chicos al tomar sus exámenes variaban. Algunos parecían tristes, otros felices. Algunos parecían haberse traumado al contemplar su nota final, otros parecían aceptar la derrota. Algunos daban la impresión de no esperar aquel resultado y otros todo lo contrario.

Por supuesto Stan, Kyle, Cartean y Kenny reprobaron al igual que muchos otros. A Butters no le fue tan mal, de hecho aprobó aunque no con una calificación alta. Por otro lado, Gaara había sacado la mejor nota de toda la clase. Realmente no podía creer lo sencillo que había sido aprobar los exámenes chunin. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en South Park. Sabía que debía regresar a Suna lo más pronto posible pero antes debía hacer algo. . . algo importante. . .

-Oigan chicos, tengo que contarles algo.- los llamó Eric apresuradamente cuando estaban saliendo de la escuela.

-¿Qué quieres, Cartean?

-¡JAJAJAJA! En el baño pude ver que había dentro de la calabaza. ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Arena!

-¿Arena?

-Si. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡JAJAJAJA!

-Cartman, Eric.- le susurró al oído Gaara, que se había escabullido por detrás del gordo sin que éste o sus amigos lo notaran.- Recuerda. Cuando menos te lo esperes voy a ir a buscarte y te voy a acecinar.

Y diciendo esto, el shinobi de la arena se fue dejando a los cuatro amigos sorprendidos, atónitos y algo asustados, especialmente el del gorro celeste.

Continuará. . .

-¡Oye Fátima, hum!

-¿Qué pasa Deidara-sempai?

-El otro día estuve hablando con Sasori-sama sobre mi futura aparición en este fic y me dijo que él también iba a aparecer, hum. Y me dijo que tú se lo habías prometido, hum.

-Eto. . . es que él también es mi sempai y no puedo dejarlo fuera del fic.

-¿Tu sempai, hum? ¿Cuántos sempais tenés?

-Bueno. . . vos, Akasuna no Sasori y Uchiha Itachi.

-¡¿Itachi también, hum! No tengo tanto problema con Sasori-sama porque es mi compañero. ¡Pero Itachi es demasiado, hum! Y yo creía que era tu único sempai.

-No te pongas así Deidara-sempai. ¿Y si te digo que a Papá Noel le pedí un peluche tuyo para Navidad?

-¿Es enserio, hum?

-Si si si, es verdad. Entonces. . . ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

-No, no me puedo enojar con vos, hum.

-Y si a ustedes les gustó el capitulo dejen reviews y en poco tiempo subo el próximo. Más o menos voy a subirlos una vez por semana, así termino el cuento antes de que me vaya de vacaciones.

-¿Y qué va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, hum?

-Lo único que les puedo decir es que alguien se va a morir. . .

-¿Quién se va a morir, hum? ¿Cartman, hum?

-No voy a decir nada más. Si quieren saber quien es dejen reviews y si quieren escriban quien creen que se va a morir, Esto es todo por ahora y nos vemos en el capítulo 3. ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Chau!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo! Y espero que la estén pasando bien las vacaciones. Yo me voy a ir la segunda semana de Enero pero eso no significa que no escriba. Me voy a llevar a Córdoba (si, me voy a Córdoba) un cuadernito y voy a escribir otro fic pero creo que voy a dejar descansar a Naruto y a los demás un rato. . . o tal vez no (¡Qué mala que soy que no digo ni el tema!)**

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen ¡Pero la idea sí!**

**En fin, acá les dejo el capítulo 3 y espero que les guste. . .y miren que nos acercamos la final. . . (Si ya sé que es corto pero es lo que hay)**

Capitulo 3

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Si, toma esto! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Así que querías matarme, Gaara? ¡No lo creo! ¡MUERE! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Si, muere maríca! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No puedes vencerme!

-Eric. Amorcito, un niño de la escuela quiere hablarte por teléfono.

-Ahora no, ma. Estoy ocupado. ¡Dile que llame después!

-Dice que no tardará mucho. ¿Por qué no lo atiendes, corazón?

-Aj, está bien. ¡Pero me debes un favor! ¡¿Oíste?!

Cuando terminó de decir esto apretó el botón de pausa para que los personajes de su nuevo videojuego de GTA permanecieran estáticos hasta que él regresara. Había estado acecinando por horas a varios sujetos dentro del juego imaginando que se trataban del pelirrojo hasta que su madre lo interrumpió. Él nunca la obedecía, si no que la manipulaba para que ella lo tratara como si fuera un rey. Cartman sabía que si luego de contestar la llamada le decía a su madre que él había tenido que abandonar su juego por una pérdida de tiempo, que estaba muy triste por ello y hasta dejaba salir algunas lágrimas falsas, sin duda ella le compraría otro videojuego o un helado o incluso ambos.

Con la imagen de su madre consintiéndolo en la cabeza, corrió hasta el teléfono, lo tomó con las manos y se lo acercó al oído.

-¿Hola?- saludó él. Sin embargo nadie le respondió.- ¿Hola?- repitió un poco más fuerte.- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Hey, conteste!

-Siete horas. . .

Al oír aquella voz de ultratumba tan terrorífica, Cartman permaneció estático. Él sabía quien era, estaba seguro. ¿Pero cómo había conseguido su teléfono?

Finalmente recuperó el habla y pudo responderle.

-¿Qué carajo. . .? ¡¿Pero qué no viste "The Ring"?! ¡Son siete días no siete horas! Si vas a hacer una broma por lo menos. . .

Pero no pudo continuar. Se había dado cuenta que aquella voz ya no estaba. Esa persona ya le había cortado y sólo podía escuchar el TUUUUUUUT del teléfono.

-¿Pero qué. . .? No pudo haber sido. . . No, estoy seguro de que no era él. Si si, seguro fue el sucio judío. Muy gracioso, Kyle. ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Por poco me haces caer!

Un tanto más confiado, Eric regresó hasta donde estaba el televisor con su videojuego. Pero al llegar allí se encontró con que su madre le había cambiado el canal. En ese momento ella estaba de pié escuchando con mucha atención lo que le decía un policía a un reportero.

-¡¿Ma, qué estás haciendo?! ¡Estaba en medio de algo importante!- le gritó quitándole el control de la televisión.

-¡Lo siento, corazoncito! ¡De verdad lo lamento!- le dijo su madre abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.- Debes sentirte muy mal.

-Ma, me estás asfixiando. No es para tanto, en serio.

-Es que Butters y tú eran grandes amigos y. . .

-¿Butters? ¿Él qué tiene que ver con mis video juegos?

-¿Tus videojuegos? No sé a que te refieres con eso, amor.- lo miró confundida.- Oh, ya sé. Estás atravesando una etapa de negación. ¿Verdad? No puedes aceptar la muerte de tu amigo. ¡Oh, mi pobre corazoncito!- y lo abrazó de nuevo aún más fuerte.

-¿Muerte? ¿Butters está muerto?

-Si, amor. Creí que ya lo sabías. Ha estado en todos los noticieros desde hace horas.

-¿Qué?

Entonces Cartman se dio media vuelta para ver la televisión sin creer una palabra de lo que le había dicho su madre. Pero a pesar de todo, la muerte de Butters era un hecho. El título de la noticia rezaba "Misterioso acecinato en South Park" y debajo de éste estaban las palabras "El cuerpo de Butters fue hallado en su propio dormitorio"

-Aún no tenemos ningún sospechoso.- decía el policía.-Este es un caso realmente muy extraño. El cadáver estaba completamente destrozado cuando lo encontraron sus padres. Por las heridas que vimos estamos seguros de que no fue un suicidio. Sin embargo aún después de hacerle la autopsia no sabemos que tipo de arma utilizó el atacante. Y lo más extraño de todo es que había pequeños granos de arena cerca del cuerpo.

-¿Arena? Dios mío. . .Fue él. Él acecinó a Butters. . .¡Y yo soy el siguiente!

Varias cuadras a la distancia, Stan, Kyle y Kenny estaban en el living del primero divirtiéndose con un juego de mesa.

-Es tu turno, Kenny.

-Humnrumphemrinbnum.- respondió éste y arrojó los dados a un costado del tablero.

-¡¿Ocho?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Kenny nos ganó otra vez!

-¡Ya van seis juegos seguidos!

-¡NUMRUMNRUHUMMM!- celebró el del buzo naranja mientras saltaba una y otra vez con las manos estiradas apuntando hacia el techo.

De repente se escuchó como alguien golpeaba la puerta de una manera muy violenta y agresiva.

-¡Abran! ¡Abran la puerta!- gritaba desesperado Eric.- ¡Soy yo! ¡Abran!

-¿Cartman? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Stan después de dejarlo pasar.

-Amigos, amigos necesito su ayuda.- les dijo un poco agitado por haber corrido desde su casa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Butters está muerto, eso pasa.

-Si, ya lo sabemos.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa Butters?

-Desde que lo convencí de molestar a Gaara y ahora él está muerto. Esta buscando venganza. ¡Y ahora vendrá por mí!

-Un momento, culón. ¿Cómo sabes que él es el acecino?- le preguntó Kyle.

-Porque los policías encontraron arena cerca del cuerpo. Y por si ya lo olvidaron: ¡Gaara llevaba arena en su calabaza!

-De acuerdo eso explica lo del acecinato de Butters.

-¿Y saben una cosa? Él me llamó por teléfono y me dijo: Siete horas. . .- les contó el del gorro amarillo imitando la voz del pelirrojo.

-¿O sea que te va a matar en siete horas?- le preguntó Stan sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Chicos tienen que ayudarme! ¡Ese tipo está loco!

-Olvídalo, Cartman.- se negó el del gorro verde.- Te dijimos que no lo molestaras y no nos hiciste caso y por tu culpa Butters está muerto.

-¡Pero chicos me va a matar!

-Ese es tu problema, Cartman. Ahora vete.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Si salgo a la calle seguro me va a matar!

-Pues ve a morir a la calle.- le dijo el dueño de la casa abriéndole la puerta.- Si te quedas aquí nos matará a nosotros también.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No pienso salir a la calle!

-¡PAPÁ!

-¿Qué pasa, Stan?- respondió éste asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-Gaara quiere matar a Cartman y él no se quiere ir.

-Arg, ustedes los niños siempre exagerando las cosas.

El despreocupado padre no se interesó en lo más mínimo en lo que le había dicho su hijo y se volvió a la cocina. Por su parte, Stan, Kyle y Kenny finalmente consiguieron sacar a su amigo de la casa. Después de que éste los maldijera por detrás de la puerta por unos minutos, Eric comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo.

Los tres chicos disfrutaron de otras dos horas de juegos de mesa los cuales los ganó Kenny sin muchas dificultades. Ignorando el porque de esto, siguieron jugando hasta que nuevamente llamaron a la puerta. Pero aquella vez la puerta fue golpeada con mucha más tranquilidad comparada a como lo había hecho Eric.

-Ese debe ser Cartman de nuevo. ¿Qué haces, Kyle? No lo dejes entrar.- le dijo Stan al ver que su amigo se acercaba a la puerta.

-Sólo quiero ver quien es. Es muy descortés dejar a alguien esperando en la calle.

Entonces en del gorro verde abrió la puerta y se encontró con un chico con un traje negro con una especie de orejas apuntando hacia arriba en la capucha y en la cara tenía pintadas unas líneas tan extrañas como el símbolo en su pecho.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Stan, Kenny, vengan rápido!

-¿Qué pasa, Kyle? ¿Quién es?

-¡Es Batman!- gritó feliz el del gorro verde al notar el traje negro y las "orejas" sobre su cabeza.

-¿Batman? Yo no soy Batman. Me llamo. . .

-Él no es Batman, Kyle. Batman tiene capa y no usa maquillaje.

-La capa pudo habérsela olvidado y ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no usa maquillaje? Él siempre usa una máscara. ¿No?

-Oigan, ya les dije que no soy ese Batman del que tanto hablan.

-¡Qué tonto que soy! ¡No te invité a pasar! Por favor, pasa.- se apresuró a decir el del gorro verde.

-Pero Kyle, esta es mi casa. Y no puedo dejar que entre gente desconocida.

-¿Gente desconocida? ¡Es Batman, Stan! ¡No podemos dejar a Batman en la calle!

-Pero él no es Batman, Kyle.

-Anda Batman, pasa. No te quedes afuera.- lo invitó a pasar sin prestarle atención al verdadero dueño de la casa.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Seguro estás cansado por viajar desde Ciudad Gótica.

-No, gracias. Yo sólo quería preguntarles una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy buscando a mi hermano y . . .

-¿Batman, tienes un hermano?

-Déjalo seguir, Kyle.

-Tengo una foto de él aquí mismo.- les dijo sacándola de su bolsillo y mostrándosela a los otros tres. –Díganme ¿Lo han visto?

En la imagen aparecía un chico algo bajo, con el cabello corto y de color rojo, con los ojos verdes delineados por una fina línea negra y en su frente había una letra del mismo color que el de su pelo. Estaba de brazos cruzados y sus ojos penetrantes les devolvían la mirada a los tres amigos. El hecho de que también llevara una calabaza en la espalda comprobó que se trataba del Subaku y no tenían ninguna duda al respecto.

-¡Munrunuphurruunmnum!

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dijo que es Gaara. Vino a nuestra escuela esta mañana.

-¿Entonces saben donde está?

-No.- respondieron todos.

-Maldición. Si no lo encuentro pronto seguro matará a alguien.

-Un segundo. ¿Estás diciendo que él si es un acecino?

-Bueno. . . No es su culpa. El Shukaku lo controla a veces y. . .

-¿Shukaku? ¿Qué es eso?

-Básicamente es un demonio con forma de mapache sellado dentro del cuerpo de mi hermano menor.

-¿Y él es la razón por la que Gaara va por ahí matando a la gente?

-Si. ¿De verdad me creen?

-Claro. A nosotros nos pasan cosas extrañas todos los días.

-Un demonio mapache atrapado dentro del cuerpo de un niño no es tan extraño comparado con lo demás.

-Numrumhum.

-¿Cómo pueden entender lo que dice?

-Estamos acostumbrados.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Que Cartman nos había dicho que Gaara había matado a Butters y que quería matarlo a él pero no.

-¿Entonces ya mató a alguien? Espero que puedan perdonar a mi hermano menor.

-No te preocupes. No éramos muy amigos.

-El problema es que no le creímos a Cartman cuando nos lo dijo y lo echamos a la calle.- reconoció el del gorro azul y rojo.

-¿No le creyeron? ¿Por qué no? Se supone que son amigos.

-Tú no conoces a Cartman. Digamos. . . que teníamos nuestras razones.

-Y ustedes no conocen a Gaara tanto como yo. Bebemos encontrarlo pronto o acecinará a su amigo.

-No sé ustedes chicos- comenzó a decir Kyle mirando a Stan y a Kenny.-, pero a mí no me importaría si Cartman muere.

-Creo que no me entendieron.- siguió el marionetista.- Si dejo a mi hermano más tiempo en este lugar, acecinará a más personas.

-Él tiene razón, Kyle. A Cartman lo quiere matar porque no lo dejaba de molestar. ¿No? Pues en South Park está lleno de personas que harían lo mismo. ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué tal si después de Cartman va por Cheff o por mis padres o tu hermano? ¡Kyle, podría matar a tu hermano!

-Él no mataría a Ike, Stan. No lo haría. . . ¿Verdad?- le preguntó algo nervioso al vestido de negro.

-Bueno. . . No es por asustarlos pero la mayoría del tiempo acecina sin razón.

-. . .

Continuará. . .

-¡Sasori-sempai! Esta vez viniste voz.

-Si. Vine porque parece ser que ya algunas personas leyeron los primeros capítulos de este fic.

-¡Si! ¡Me dejaron 3 reviews! Quiero agradecerles a **luchia**, **.o0Alix0o. **y** adahi ()**. No saben lo feliz que me hace recibirlos. ¡Sigan mandando!

-Por cierto. . . Me enteré que le dijiste a Deidara que le pediste a Papá Noel que te trajera un peluche suyo.

-¡Si! ¡Ya me lo trajo y estoy re feliz! El otro día se lo mostré y ahora ya no esté enojado conmigo.

-¿Y le dijiste también que te compraste un peluche mío hace unos días?

-Eto. . . ¡No le digas eso a Deidara-sempai, por favor! Si se entera se va a enojar conmigo otra vez. ¡Y yo no quiero que eso pase!

-Esta bien, no le diré nada. Después de todo, ese es un problema entre ustedes dos y no me voy a meter.

-Arigato, Sasori-sempai.

-Una cosa más. . . ¿En qué capítulo aparezco yo?

-En el próximo, con Deidara-sempai. Creo que es va a ser el último. Sé que es pronto pero es que estoy escribiendo otro fic que se llama "Noticias Konoha". Es de Naruto, Sakura y todos los demás haciendo un noticiero en el que todo puede pasar.

-¿Aparezco en ese fic también?

-Por supuesto que sí. Sos mi sempai. ¿No?

-¿Y Deidara?

-. . .

-¿Deidara no aparece?

-Pero lo mencionan.

-No es lo mismo.

-¡No le cuentes, por favor!

-Yo no le voy a decir nada. Pero vas a tener muchos problemas cunado él se entere.

-Él no se va a enterar si vos no le decís nada. Y ustedes, los lectores, les quiero agradecer por leer mi fic. Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo la semana que viene (más o menos). ¿Gaara acecinará a Cartman? ¿Los policías descubrirán quién mató a Butters? ¿A alguien realmente le importa Butters? ¿Kankuro se cambiará el nombre a "Batman"? Todo esto y la aparición de mis dos sempais (Gomenasai, Itachi. No te puse en este fic porque Deidara no quería trabajar con vos. ¡No te enojes conmigo!) en el capitulo 4. Dejen reviews y. . . ¡Chau! (Jeje yo siempre saludo así XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hola a todos y gracias por leer este fic. Este es el último capítulo. Ya me dijeron que es un poco corto pero creo que para se un crossover de Naruto y South Park está bien. Les cuento que ya subí mi primer one shot "Konoha Noticias" y no es por menospreciar "Gaara en South Park" pero mi segundo fic me quedó mucho mejor que el primero.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos lo que me dejaron reviews. Por favor comenten también sobre el final (si fue lo que esperaban, si estuvo bueno o si fue un desastre. . . etc.)**

**Los personajes que aparecen en este capitulo no me pertenecen. Lamentablemente los únicos Deidara y Sasori que puedo decir que me pertenecen son mis dos peluches (era verdad lo de los peluches XD)**

Capitulo 4

Eric Cartman se encontraba sentado en la acera de una calle completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué voy a hacer? A mi casa no puedo ir, eso sería demasiado obvio. Además no estoy seguro allí porque a Butters lo acecinó en su propio cuarto. Stan y los demás no me creen. Entonces. . . ¿A dónde puedo ir? No puedo quedarme aquí afuera hasta que amanezca. . . si es que no me muero antes. . . ."

Después de haber descansado un poco en aquel lugar, retomó la caminata que había iniciado hace una hora. Había estado llamando a la puerta de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de la escuela, esperando que alguno le prestara ayuda. Sin embargo todos ellos se habían negado. Y eso era porque Eric no se parecía en nada a un buen amigo. Algunos de los chicos eran objetos de sus burlas, a otros simplemente los ignoraba y por esto es que la mayoría del colegio lo odiaban. Él no entendía porque o pretendía no hacerlo. Tal vez se mentía así mismo para sentirse mejor.

Así fue como una por una todas las puertas se cerraron para Cartman. Él siguió caminando por las calles de South Park por otro rato hasta que nuevamente se cansó. Entonces se sentó en un banco de una plaza desierta y mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro, sacaba una hoja de papel de su bolsillo. Luego tomó un lápiz y comenzó a leer aquella lista. En ella estaban anotados los nombres de sus compañeros de clase. Con el lápiz dibujó algunas cruces para después darse cuenta que casi todos lo nombres estaban tachados. En ese momento fue cuando su mirada se detuvo en Stan. Kyle y Kenny. "Valla amigos que resultaron ser" pensaba el del gorro celeste.

Después de haber guardado la lista decidió seguir caminando pero algo se lo impidió. En un segundo Eric acabó en el piso de cemento totalmente atónito. Se levantó de un salto con los puños en alto esperando encontrarse con cierta persona pero no pudo ver a nadie, él era el único en aquella cuadra. Entonces bajó la mirada buscando algo con lo que pudo haberse tropezado y fue en ese momento cuando contempló con horror varios granos de arena esparcidos alrededor de él.

-¿Arena?

-Cartman Eric. . .

De inmediato se dio vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los del pelirrojo. Él estaba de pié, con su calabaza atada a su espalda y lo miraba de tal forma que su futura víctima pudo ver claramente sus ansias de matar.

-. . . muere. . .

-¡Un momento! ¡En mi reloj dice que todavía me quedan cinco horas antes de que me mates!

-Es cierto. . .te dije que te acecinaría en siete horas y eso fue hace dos horas. Pero. . . ¡Eso sólo significa que tengo cinco horas para divertirme antes de matarte!- gritó Gaara con una expresión en sus ojos muy distinta a la que tenía por la mañana.

-¿Exámenes chunin?- preguntó Kyle.

-Si. Son los exámenes que debemos aprobar los genins para ascender a chunin.

-¿Y qué es un chunin?

-¡¿Kyle, podrías dejar de hacerle preguntas por un minuto?!

-Lo siento, Stan. Pero es que no puedo creer que Batman sea un ninja.

-Kyle, ya te lo dije: ¡Él no es Batman!- exclamó el del gorro azul y rojo cansado de la inmadurez del de chaqueta naranja.

Kankurou, quien decidió no intentar nuevamente en decirle al del gorro verde quien era en realidad, y los tres amigos de Cartman habían salido a la calle en busca de éste. Llevaban un largo rato caminando sin encontrar una sóla pista del paradero de Eric, por lo cual Kyle había comenzado a atacar al de la arena con un extenso cuestionario. Le había preguntado desde cosas interesantes e importantes como por ejemplo "¿Cómo fue que Gaara terminó en South Park?", hasta dudas como "¿Viniste en tu batimóvil? A las que Kankurou respondía preguntando "¿Quién diablos es Batman?

-Oigan ¿Creen que Cartman se haya ido de South Park?- inquirió Stan.

-No lo creo. No tiene dinero como para comprarse un boleto de avión o de autobús.

-¿Y qué tal si se fue caminando o en bicicleta?

-Por favor, Stan. Estamos hablando de Cartman. Con lo gordo que es, es imposible que haya pasado la frontera en tan poco tiempo. No debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

-¡CHICOOOOOOS!- los llamó Eric desde la distancia mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos.

-¿Lo ves? Ahí esta.- dijo tranquilamente Kyle.

-Chicos, chicos. . .- los volvía a llamar a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento.- ¡Tienen que ayudarme!

-¿Dónde está Gaara?- le preguntó Stan.

-¿Ahora si me creen?

-Claro.

-¡Oh, amigos! ¿Así que finalmente lo que les dije antes les llegó al corazón? ¿Saben? Son mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo sólo que hasta ahora no m3e había dado cuenta. Y los amigos siempre se ayudan entre sí y. . .

-¿De qué estas hablando, Cartman?- lo interrumpió Kyle.

-¿Cómo qué de qué estoy hablando? ¡Del valor de la amistad!

-pero no fue por eso que decidimos creerte al final.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Eso fue porque nos encontramos con el hermano mayor de Gaara y él nos contó toda la historia.

-¡¿Le creyeron a un tipo que acababan de conocer en vez de a mí?!

-Si.- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¡Mruphorunmu!- les gritó Kenny señalando con el dedo a un sujeto pelirrojo que se acercaba lentamente por donde había aparecido Cartman hacia unos instantes.

Pero había algo en él que no coincidía con el Gaara que los chicos recordaban haber visto en su escuela. La mitad derecha de su cara había cambiado completamente al igual que su brazo. Él había dejado de parecer un niño como cualquier otro. . .en ese momento se veía igual que un monstruo. . .

-¡Cartman Eric!- lo llamó- ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿Me temes? Es eso. ¿Verdad?

Y diciendo esto levantó en alto su brazo derecho y lo alargó para luego atrapar con su mano al gordo del grupo.

-¡AHHHHHH!- gritaba este al ser arrojado por los aires como si se tratara de una pelota.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Si sigue así matará a Cartman! ¡Haz algo!- le ordenó al marionetista que observaba la escena con temor y desde una distancia segura.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Estás loco?! No es la primera vez que veo a Gaara en este estado. Ya sé de lo que es capaz. Créanme, a este punto es imposible pararlo.

-¿No nos habías dicho en el camino que eras muy fuerte con tus marionetas?

-Bueno. . . si pero. . .

-¡¿Pero?!

-¡Pero Karasu jamás podría vencer a Gaara!

-¿Qué sucede, Cartman Eric?- le decía el Subaku.- No eres tan especial después de todo. ¿No es así?

-¡AHHHHHHH!- gritaba una y otra vez el del gorro celeste mientras el pelirrojo lo golpeaba fuertemente contra el cemento de la arena.

Kankurou, Stan, Kyle y Kenny se limitaban a presenciar aquel "combate" ya que sabían que ninguno de ellos podría hacerle frente al portador del Shukaku. El del gorro verde pensaba que Eric tal vez si merecía morir. Kyle realmente lo odiaba a veces pero aún así no disfrutaba estar allí en ese momento.

-¡Kankurou!- llamaron al vestido de negro dos voces que poco a poco se volvieron más fuertes.

-¡Temari! ¡Baki!

Efectivamente, su hermana y su sensei corrían hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-No fue muy difícil hacerlo. Sólo seguimos los gritos y el camino de cosas destruidas que dejaba Gaara a su paso. Ya sabes, no es lo que se dice ser discreto.

-Y hablando de él. . .¿Cómo está?

-Puedes verlo por ti misma.- le respondió a la rubia mostrándole donde se encontraba el menor.- Esta siendo utilizado por el Shukaku.

-Ay, no. Si el bijuu lo llegara a controlar por completo, no habrá nada que lo detenga.- dijo ésta observando el terrible suceso temiendo lo peor.

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el del gorro azul y rojo.

-Me llamo Temari y soy la hermana de Gaara y Kankurou.

-¿Su hermana? No sabía que Batichica y Batman eran hermanos.- dijo Kyle confundiendo las cosas una vez más.

-¿Bati qué?

-No le prestes atención, Temari.

-¡Ya deja de decir esas cosas, Kyle!- lo reprendió su amigo.- Lo único que falta es que digas que Gaara es Robin.

-¿De qué hablas, Stan? Gaara y Robin son totalmente diferentes. No hay forma de que sean la misma persona.- le respondió tranquilamente al del gorro azul y rojo, el cual estaba a punto de golpear a su supuesto mejor amigo para que entrara en razón.

-Hunmurunmun.

-Kenny tiene razón. Deberíamos estar pensando en como salvar a Cartman.- dijo Kyle.

-¿Cómo pudo entender lo que dijo?- preguntaba sorprendida Temari a su hermano.

-No tengo ni idea. Llevo más de una hora con ellos y aún no logro entender ni una palabra.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- continuaba gritando Eric.

-¿Cómo podemos detenerlo? ¿Cómo?- pensaba en voz alta Kyle.

-¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEE!

-¡Oigan, tengo una idea!- saltó Stan.- ¿Qué tal si voy a la casa de Cheff y traigo su escopeta y. . .?

-Eso no serviría de nada. La arena de Gaara lo protege contra cualquier tipo de ataque. Es lo que se llama "defensa absoluta".

-Carajo.- dijo desilusionado.

-¡CHICOOOOOS!

-Debe haber una forma de. . .

-¡HABLO EN SERIO! ¡ME VA A MATAAAAAAAAAAR!

-¡CALLATE, CULÓN! ¡Nos es muy difícil pensar en como salvarte si gritas tanto.- exclamó el del gorro verde cansado de que su amigo se quejara tanto.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿No tienen un arma súper poderosa como. . .una espada legendaria o algo? Digo. . . Después de todo son ninjas. ¿No?- les preguntó Stan a los dos shinobis de Suna.

-¡Espada legendaria? Creo que nos estás confundiendo con los samuráis. Mi única arma es este abanico.- respondió la chica mostrándoles el enorme objeto.

-¡Genial! Ahora tenemos un abanico.- dijo con sarcasmo el del gorro azul y rojo.- Eso nos será muy útil cuando haga calor y los ventiladores no funcionen.

-Ejem ejem.- se aclaró la garganta Baki.- Si me preguntan a mí, creo que ya sé como podemos salvar a su amigo. ¿Temari, lo empacaste?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me había olvidado por completo de eso!- decía mientras abría su bolso y revolvía las cosas que había guardado allí.- ¡Aquí están! Y tú me dijiste que había empacado muchas cosas.- le dijo a su hermano mayor a la vez que le enseñaba un taper grande con galletitas dentro.

-De acuerdo, si esas galletitas caseras salvan a ese niño, no volveré a decírtelo nunca más.

-¿Galletitas?- repetía atónito el del gorro verde.

-Si. Son galletitas caseras con sabor a miel, vainilla y dulce de leche. Es la receta que usaba nuestro tío. Gaara lo asesinó hace unos años y se sintió muy mal por eso. Supongo que comer las galletitas que él hacía lo hacen sentir como si nuestro tío estuviera vivo aún. Por eso es que son sus favoritas. Él haría cualquier cosa para comer una de estas.

-Y no lo culpo. ¡Son deliciosas!- exclamó el del gorro azul y rojo al probar una.

-¿De verdad están tan buenas, Stan?- preguntó Kyle tomando una galletita del taper.- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Están muy ricas!

-¡Mrunmunhum!- agregó Kenny después de devorarse la suya de un solo bocado.

-¡SALVENMEEEEEE!

-Será mejor que les dé estas galletitas a Gaara antes de que decida matar a su amigo.

Y diciendo esto Temari, con el taper en sus manos, fue hasta donde estaba su hermano divirtiéndose con aquel niño.

-¿Están seguros de que esto funcionará?- preguntó Stan algo nervioso.

-Por su puesto que si. Ya hicimos esto antes.

-¿En serio?

-Si, unas tres o cuatro veces.

-¡¿Y por qué carajo no lo hicimos antes?!

-¡Deja de molestar a Batman, Stan!- lo detuvo su amigo.

Por su parte, la kunoichi había caminado lentamente hasta estar a unos pocos metros del pelirrojo Cartman seguía siendo golpeado por el Subaku de tal forma que éste parecía ser un gato jugando con un ratón.

-¡Oye! ¡Gaara! Mira lo que tengo aquí.- lo llamó ella quitando la tapa y dejando a la vista las galletitas.

Aquel delicioso aroma bastó para que el portador del Shukaku dejara en paz a un mareado y dolorido Eric. Se acercó entonces a su hermana y metió su mano dentro del taper sin dudarlo. Mientras devoraba su primer galletita, los rastros del bijuu en él iban desapareciendo. Tanto su cara como su brazo derecho volvieron a la normalidad luego de comerse la segunda galletita como si no hubiese un mañana. Y así siguió por un rato más hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

-¡Gaara! ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Kankurou al acercarse a ellos junto con los demás.

-Si. . . eso creo. . .- respondió éste a la vez que se agarraba la cabeza con una mano.- Lo siento. . .

-No te preocupes.- lo tranquilizó el marionetista.

-Ah, ah. Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí.- decía con sarcasmo Eric que a penas podía ponerse de pié.

-Si, no fue tu culpa.- le aseguraba Kyle a Gaara ignorando al mal herido del gorro celeste.- Si no hubiese sido por Cartman esto nunca hubiera sucedido.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Él casi me mata! ¡¿Y aún así lo defiendes?!

-¡Cierra el culo, Cartman! Tú lo molestaste y lo trataste mal desde el principio y sólo porque era un poco diferente. Tal vez todos hayamos hecho eso en algún momento. Ya saben, discriminar a alguien. Pero si hay algo que aprendimos hoy es que eso está mal y. . .

-¡Ya empezaste!- dijo el gordo del grupo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

-¿Por qué cada vez que está por terminar un episodio tú o Stan salen con eso del la moraleja y lo que aprendimos y todo eso?

-¿Siempre hacemos eso?- preguntó sorprendido el del gorro azul y rojo.

-Si, si lo hacen. Y les diré algo: ¡Es muy molesto!

-No es que quiera interrumpirlo pero. . .- comenzó a decir Baki.- Si no nos vamos pronto, no llegaremos a Konoha a tiempo para los exámenes chunin.

-¿Los exámenes chunin? Creí que. . .

-Lo siento, Gaara, pero el examen que tú hiciste era una simple evaluación de niños de primaria.- le explicó su hermano.

-¡¿Simple?!- saltaron Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny al mismo tiempo.

-¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos costó hacer ese examen!

-De cualquier forma. . . Debemos irnos ahora mismo.- finalizó el sensei. – Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, vámonos.

-Adiós chicos. Puede que nos veamos otra vez.

-Adiós a todos. Fue un gusto conocerlos.

Y diciendo esto, los ninjas de la arena se dieron media vuelta para irse. Pero antes de eso, el pelirrojo se disculpó una vez más con Eric, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estoy muy apenado por lo que hice. . .

-¡Pues deberías estarlo! ¡Casi me muero y. . .!

-¡Cállate, culón!- lo paró Kyle antes de que el Subaku recuperara sus ansias de matar.

Luego de aquella despedida, los cuatro amigos decidieron regresar a sus casas. Aún no habían llegado cuando. . .

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué pasa, Kyle?

-Olvidé pedirles a Batman y a Batichica sus autógrafos.- se lamentaba el del gorro verde.- Ahora Ike jamás va a creerme que los conocí.

-¿Batman y Batichica?

-No le hagas caso, Cartman.

De repente un pequeño pájaro blanco voló en picada hasta donde se encontraba cierto niño con un buzo naranja que le tapaba gran parte de la cara. Ante el menor contacto con él, el ave hizo explosión provocándole la muerte a éste.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mató a Kenny!

-¡Hijo de puta!

-¡¿Viste eso Sasori-sama, hum?! Le decía un sujeto rubio con un traje negro con nubes rojas a un hombre grande, con joroba y una cola de escorpión que se asomaba por detrás y que usaba la misma ropa.- ¡Le di al Jinchuriki, hum!

-Más te vale, Deidara.

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!- les gritó Stan al ver a su amigo muerto.

-Bueno. . . Eso es porque nuestra misión es atrapar a los Jinchurikis, hum. Y éste es el del bijuu de una cola, así que nos lo llevaremos, hum.

-¿Y tú por qué le hablas a este niño sobre nuestra misión?

-Bueno. . .él preguntó, hum.

-¡Él no es un Jinchuriki, idiotas!

-Ah, no, hum.

-¡NO!-repitieron Stan y Kyle a la vez.

-¡Maldición, Deidara! Ya asesinaste a cinco niños y con este son seis. ¡Te digo que estamos perdidos!

-¡Y yo te digo que si sé dónde queda esa condenada aldea de la arena, hum!

-El líder nos ordenó traer al Jinchuriki del Shukaku hace un año. Y te recuerdo que odio hacer esperar a la gente.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé, hum! Oigan niños ¿Ustedes no saben dónde. . .?

¡NO!

-¿Lo ves, hum?- dijo mirando a su compañero.- Es por esto que no me gusta pedir indicaciones.

-Ellos no te dirán nada porque mataste a su amigo, imbécil.

-Ahora es mi culpa. ¿No, hum? Si no te gusta como guío yo. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, hum?

-Muy bien, eso es lo que haré. De ahora en adelante yo diré por donde ir. Vamos, Deidara.

-¡Hi, hum!

Entonces, tan rápido como había aparecido, los dos Akatsukis se perdieron de viste dejando solos a los tres amigos.

-¿Qué carajo. . .?

-Los ninjas si que están locos.

-Chicos. . .- los llamó Cartman.- Creo que ya sé lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande.

Fin

-¿Deidara? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah. Hola Sasori-sama, hum. Vine a saludar a Fátima porque terminó este fic, hum. ¿Te diste cuenta que aparecimos en este capitulo? ¡Hasta pude matar a alguien con mi arte, hum!

-Si. Aunque no pensé que aparecería dentro de Hiruko.

-Eso sólo demuestra que me quiere más a mí, hum.

-Si tú lo dices. . . Por cierto, pierdes el tiempo en este lugar.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, hum?

-Porque Fátima no vendrá hoy. Se fue con Itachi a practicar genjutsus.

-¡¿Con Itachi?!

-Si. Él le enseña genjutsus así como nosotros arte. Creí que lo sabías.

-¡No! ¡Ella nunca me lo dijo, hum! Ahora mismo voy a buscar a Itachi, hum. Adiós Sasori-sama, hum.

-Como quieras, Y gracias a todos ustedes por leer este fic hasta el final. Espero que les haya gustado y si no . . .Piensen que fue su primer intento. No se olviden de dejar reviews. Ya saben que la autora se pone muy feliz cuando las recibe, En fin, eso fue todo. Adiós.


End file.
